Freunde
by ChickenShakes
Summary: Manche Enthüllungen stellen eine Freundschaft in Frage...


**Autorin:** ChickenShakes

**Titel:** Freunde

**A/N: **Remus und Sirius gehören JKR und nicht mir

**Rating:**PG13

**Warning:** Slash

**Beta-Dank: **an SuZi

**Widmung:** Für Suzi, weil sie in diese Fic fast genauso viel Arbeit investiert hat wie ich

* * *

**Freunde**

„Sirius? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute mal diesen Warzenfluch an Snape ausprobieren?", fragte James Potter und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Hm", antwortete Sirius abwesend.

„Komm schon, wir haben schon seit einer Woche nichts mehr angestellt", sagte James und warf sich zu Sirius aufs Bett.

„Weiß nicht", murmelte Sirius, „Hab irgendwie keine Lust."

„Das sagst du jeden Tag", beschwerte sich James, „Hast du dich plötzlich zum Musterschüler entwickelt?"

„Nein, aber man kann ja auch mal eine Woche einfach nichts tun", gab Sirius etwas kälter als geplant zurück.

„Schon gut, dann geh ich eben nach unten und schaue, wo Lily ist", antwortete James beleidigt.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sirius zur Wand um.

James zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

Als er verschwunden war, setzte sich Sirius auf. Es tat ihm leid, dass er James so angefahren hatte, denn ihn traf an seiner Situation wirklich keine Schuld. Eigentlich wusste Sirius gar nicht genau, ob überhaupt jemand Schuld daran hatte. Am ehesten vielleicht er selbst. Doch es blieb ihm erspart, darüber nachzudenken.

„Hey, Sirius!"

Remus' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hi, Remus", erwiderte Sirius, ohne aufzuschauen.

„James meinte, ich sollte mal nach dir schauen", sagte Remus und setzte sich auf Sirius' Bettkante.

„Sagt er das?", fragte Sirius genervt.

„Er meinte, du wärst irgendwie komisch", antwortete Remus ehrlich.

„Bin ich das?", entgegnete Sirius, „Und wenn schon. Ich habe einfach gerade keine Lust auf Scherze, das ist alles. Und noch weniger Lust habe ich auf diese ganzen Lily-Schwärmereien. Ich habe eigentlich gerade überhaupt keine Lust auf das Thema Liebe, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

Remus lächelte, als er Sirius' trotziges Gesicht sah.

„Manchmal nervt das schon, oder?", meinte er amüsiert.

„Ich verstehe eh nicht, was das mit diesem ganzen Liebesgefasel soll", sagte Sirius, „Meiner Meinung nach geht es auch ohne das Ganze. Macht nur Ärger."

„Na ja, nicht nur", erwiderte Remus zögernd, „Es ist auch schön… denke ich."

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich glaube trotzdem, dass man ohne dieses Zeug viel besser leben kann."

Remus lachte.

„Lust auf eine Runde Schach?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Du gewinnst ja sowieso", antwortete Sirius, setzte sich aber trotzdem auf und zeigte auf die oberste Schublade seines Schrankes, „Mein Brett ist da drin und ein paar Schokofrösche müssten auch noch da sein."

Remus drehte sich um und öffnete die Schublade. Er lachte, als er das Chaos aus Pergamentfetzen, einzelnen Socken, Schokofroschkarten und einigen Fotos sah. Ganz unten fand er schließlich das Schachbrett und einen Beutel mit Figuren.

Er legte beides auf die Bettdecke und meinte zu Sirius: „Deine Schokofrösche hast du wohl doch schon weggefuttert, was?"

Sirius schaute erstaunt in die Schublade.

„Gestern waren da noch mindestens sechs", sagte er und wühlte in dem Durcheinander, „Bestimmt hat James sie geklaut, damit er Lily neue Karten schenken kann. Sähe ihm ähnlich."

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm", antwortete Remus und ordnete die Figuren auf dem Schachbrett an, „Er wird dir bestimmt beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende neue besorgen."

Sirius antwortete nicht und sah stattdessen Remus zu, der seinen ersten Zug machte. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich keine Chance gegen Remus und Schach war auch nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Aber immerhin gab es ihm Zeit nachzudenken. Und Remus anzusehen. Diese Falte auf seiner Stirn, die immer dort war, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrierte. Die schlanke Hand, auf die er seinen Kopf abgestützt hatte. Seine hellbraunen Augen.

„Sag mal, hab ich grüne Punkte im Gesicht, oder warum starrst du mich so an?"

Sirius schreckte auf. Gerade das durfte nicht passieren, schalt er sich und schickte einen seiner Bauern auf dem Schachfeld nach vorne. Knall! Eine von Remus' Figuren hatte eine Keule gezogen und den Bauern zerschlagen, noch bevor er ganz auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Feld angekommen war.

„Sicher, dass du spielen willst?", fragte Remus besorgt.

Sirius nickte und schüttelte eine Sekunde später den Kopf.

Remus lachte.

„Alles klar", meinte er und sah Sirius nachdenklich an, „Wirklich alles okay?"

„Ja, ist schon gut", antwortete Sirius leise, „Bin nur ein bisschen durcheinander. Ich geh wohl besser mal eine Runde raus und versuche, meinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen."

o

Langsam wurde es kalt. Richtig kalt. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und die Luft war feucht geworden. Doch Sirius hatte keine Lust, wieder ins Schloss zu gehen.

Es durfte nicht wieder so etwas passieren wie heute Nachmittag, dachte er.

Wenn er sich weiter so verhielt, konnte er auch gleich ein Schild an seine Stirn heften, auf dem stand, was mit ihm los war. Eigentlich sollte das keiner erfahren. Nicht einmal James, auch wenn es Sirius sehr schwer fiel, ihn nicht einzuweihen. Aber andererseits wusste er nicht, wie James reagieren würde. Was war, wenn James ihn danach nicht mehr mochte? Er war nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch die Person, die ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf angeboten hatte, als er von Zuhause weggelaufen war.

Wohin sollte er gehen, wenn…

„Ach, da bist du!"

Sirius schaute auf.

„War ja klar", murmelte er.

James grinste ihn an und schwang sich neben ihm auf die Mauer.

„Ich dachte, bevor du die ganze Nacht hier draußen sitzt…", fing er an und zögerte einen Moment, „Willst du vielleicht doch sagen, was los ist?"

Sirius sah seinen Freund nicht an, sondern starrte weiter geradeaus in die Dunkelheit.

„Nein", sagte er tonlos.

„Aber du sagst es mir trotzdem?", fragte James.

Sirius musste lachen, denn James hatte genau das gesagt, was er selbst immer sagte, wenn James nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte.

Endlich sah er James an.

„Vielleicht", murmelte er.

„Na komm schon", ermunterte ihn James, „wird schon nicht so schlimm sein!"

„Wer weiß", entgegnete Sirius unsicher, doch er wusste, dass er nicht länger schweigen konnte.

„Ich… ich bin verliebt", brachte er zögernd heraus, „Aber es ist anders als sonst. Ganz anders…"

James kicherte.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass du das jedes Mal sagst, oder?", bemerkte er amüsiert.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann erzähle ich es dir eben nicht", antwortete Sirius sauer und setzte trotzig hinzu: „Hatte ich ohnehin nie vor."

James sah Sirius erschrocken an. Mit so viel Emotionalität hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Hey, es tut mir leid", sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hand, „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es diesmal _wirklich_ anders ist. Komm, erzähl schon! Wer ist es?"

James sah Sirius so flehend an, dass dieser nicht länger schweigen konnte.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Es ist Remus."

Während James nebenan nach Luft schnappte, fühlte sich Sirius augenblicklich besser. Nun war es wenigstens gesagt. Er hatte es gehasst, mit niemandem darüber reden zu können.

„Wow", entfuhr es James leise, „das ist wirklich etwas ganz Anderes."

„Verstehst du jetzt mein Problem?", fragte Sirius und versuchte gleichzeitig, in James' Gesicht zu erkennen, was er von dieser Offenbarung hielt. Doch abgesehen davon, dass James ihn nachdenklich anstarrte, war nichts zu erkennen.

„Weiß er es?", fragte er schließlich.

„Remus?", entgegnete Sirius, „Nein. Und ich werde es ihm auch nicht sagen."

James nickte verständnisvoll. Sogar etwas zu verständnisvoll, fand Sirius.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er nichts davon erfährt", murmelte James mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sirius.

„Warum? Hat er was gegen… na ja, du weißt schon? Oder du?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich noch gar nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Remus mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat, dass du vielleicht… anders… sein könntest. Das ist schließlich nichts Alltägliches, oder?", erklärte er, „ Außerdem gibt es da ein Problem:Er hat seit drei Tagen eine Freundin."

Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Diese Emma aus Ravenclaw", ergänzte James mit fast entschuldigendem Tonfall, „Hat er mir eben erst erzählt. Er wirkte verdammt glücklich, weißt du?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis James' Worte zu Sirius'Gehirn vorgedrungen waren.

Remus hatte eine Freundin.

Es war endgültig vorbei.

Aus der Traum.

Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, doch James hatte es schon bemerkt.

Ohne eine Bemerkung reichte er ihm ein Taschentuch.

„Tut mir Leid, wirklich…", murmelte er entschuldigend, „Vor allem, weil es wohl wirklich anders war als sonst."

Sirius schniefte und nickte.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür", antwortete er und rutschte von der Mauer.

James sprang ihm hinterher.

„Du, ich bin heute Abend eigentlich noch mit Lily verabredet…"

„Kein Problem, geh ruhig…", antwortete Sirius.

James sah Sirius einen Moment lang an und schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Aber wenn… also, wenn du willst, dass ich noch hier bleibe, dann mache ich das."

James blickte Sirius fragend an.

Sirius überlegte. Er musste unbedingt nachdenken.

Aber manchmal war es besser, Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Sirius hob seinen Blick und James nickte, bevor er etwas antworten konnte.

Wortlos legte er seinen Arm um die Schultern des Freundes.

„Na komm schon", sagte er aufmunternd, „Gehen wir eine Runde. Und dabei erzählst du mir genau, wie es ist, wenn…"

Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er die Neugier in James' Stimme hörte.

Zumindest an ihrer Freundschaft hatte das alles offenbar nichts geändert.

Erst viel später, und nachdem James hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, dass er niemandem etwas sagen würde, kehrten die beiden Jungen in den Schlafsaal zurück.

o

„Pssst, Sirius!"

Sirius schreckte auf. Sie saßen gerade in Geschichte der Zauberei und er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen.

„Ja?", fragte er James abwesend.

James beugte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber…", flüsterte er, „wenn du willst, dass Remus nichts erfährt, solltest du ihn nicht so anstarren."

„Habe ich ihn angestarrt?", erkundigte sich Sirius erschrocken.

James grinste.

„Positiv. Aber zum Glück hast du ja mich!"

„Hmpf…"

„Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür", sagte James beschwichtigend, „und es ist schließlich deine Entscheidung, dass er nichts wissen soll. Ich an deiner Stelle…"

„…würde mit ihm reden, damit die Situation geklärt ist und ich wieder an etwas anderes denken kann", vollendete Sirius den Satz, den er in den letzen Wochen immer wieder aus James' Mund gehört hatte, „Aber was ist, wenn ich an gar nichts anderes denken will?"

„Nicht so laut!", warnte James, „sonst kriegt sogar Binns was mit. Aber was hast du denn vor? Willst du jeden Abend wach liegen und dir ausmalen, was denn wäre, wenn? Das hilft dir doch auch nicht! Er hat eine Freundin!"

„Hey, worum geht's?", mischte sich plötzlich Peter in das Gespräch ein, der auf James' anderer Seite saß und bis eben den Anschein erweckt hatte, tief und fest auf seinem Tisch eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Nichts für dich", entgegnete James kühl und wandte sich zu Sirius, „Wir vertagen das Gespräch besser auf nachher, okay?"

Sirius nickte nur kurz.

Er hatte nun seit vier Wochen versucht, sich damit abzufinden, dass Remus nie mehr als ein guter Freund sein würde.

Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Gerade die ständige Nähe machte es ihm so schwer, auch wenn er gleichzeitig dankbar dafür war. Remus war immer da. Im Schlafsaal, während des Unterrichts, in der Freizeit, einfach immer. Selbst in Sirius' Träumen kam er vor.

Sirius lächelte verstohlen, als er an den Traum von letzter Nacht dachte.

Bloß gut, dass niemand von seinen Freunden Legilimentik beherrschte.

„Sirius? Kommst du?"

In seine Gedanken versunken hatte Sirius gar nicht bemerkt, dass Professor Binns die Stunde beendet hatte. Schnell suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und folgte James auf den Innenhof des Schlosses.

Dort baute James sich so plötzlich vor ihm auf, dass Sirius ihn um ein Haar umgerannt hätte.

„Du solltest da jetzt besser nicht hinschauen", meinte er und packte Sirius an den Schultern, um ihn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu drehen.

„Hey, was soll das?" Sirius riss sich mit einem Ruck los und drehte sich um.

Im selben Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte auf James gehört.

Keine fünf Meter entfernt stand Remus mit seiner Freundin in einer engen Umarmung und in einen sehr intensiven Kuss vertieft.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt", bemerkte James trocken.

Doch als er Sirius' verzweifeltes Gesicht sah, wich das amüsierte Grinsen von seinen Zügen.

„Komm schon", murmelte er leise und zog Sirius am Arm mit sich.

Im Vorbeigehen rief er Remus in grimmigem Tonfall zu: „Sag mal, muss das echt sein? In aller Öffentlichkeit?"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Sirius in einer so deprimierten Stimmung, die ihn sogar unempfänglich für Schokofrösche, Butterbier und James' gut gemeinten Vorschlag, mal wieder die Küche zu plündern, machte. Schließlich, nachdem er James eine Stunde lang im Gemeinschaftsraum angeschwiegen hatte, stand Sirius auf und gingin den Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen, kickte er seine Schuhe zur Seite, warf sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Er wusste genau, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, aber hier in Stille zu liegen war immer noch besser, als James unten mit dieser schlechten Laune zu belagern. Es reichte schon, wenn er sich selbst nervte.

Wie lange er dort gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte, wusste er nicht, als Sirius plötzlich Remus' aufgebrachte Stimme hörte: „Was sollte das heute Mittag eigentlich, James? Seit wann kümmert es dich, was ich wo mit Emma mache?"

„Es nervt eben einfach", gab James zurück, und Sirius hörte, wie er wütend seine Schuhe in die Ecke warf, „Und du könntest ruhig mal ein bisschen Rücksicht auf deine Freunde nehmen!"

„Musst du gerade sagen", entgegnete Remus erbost, „Nach dem, was du eben mit Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum abgezogen hast. Das war nämlich - im Gegensatz zu meinem Verhalten heute Nachmittag - nicht mehr jugendfrei!"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", erwiderte James trotzig.

„Und worum geht es dann?", fragte Remus gereizt.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte James und Sirius hörte an seiner Stimme, dass ihm das Gespräch langsam unangenehm wurde.

„Interessant!", gab Remus kühl zurück, „Du befiehlst mir, dass ich aufhören soll, meine Freundin auf dem Schulhof zu küssen, aber mich geht noch nicht einmal der Grund dafür etwas an?"

„Nein", antwortete James gequält, „Es gibt einen Grund, aber den kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil ich das versprochen habe."

Remus sah James verständnislos an.

„Entschuldige, aber in diesem Fall kann ich leider auf dein Anliegen keine Rücksicht nehmen", sagte er schließlich steif und ging zu seinem Bett, „Gute Nacht, James!"

„Na toll, du musst Sirius ja auch nicht jedes Mal aus dieser Laune herausholen, nachdem er euch beide gesehen hat", murmelte James grimmig.

James hatte diesen Satz nur ganz leise gesagt, doch Sirius wusste, dass Remus es gehört haben musste.

„Es geht also um Sirius?", fragte Remus auch sofort, „Oder was hast du da gerade gemurmelt?"

„Mist", fluchte James leise und wandte sich an Remus, „Ja, verdammt, es geht um Sirius. Jetzt zufrieden?"

„Nein", entgegnete Remus sachlich, „Denn er hat genauso wenig das Recht, mir etwas zu verbieten, was er vor wenigen Monaten selbst noch zu Genüge getan hat."

„Hat er wohl. Denn er würde das nicht machen, wenn er damit jemand anderen so verletzen würde."

Der Satz war einfach herausgesprudelt. Sirius hörte, wie James sich vor den Mund schlug.

„Verletzen?", fragte Remus, „Wieso sollte ich jemanden damit verletzen? Moment mal…Sirius ist doch nicht eifersüchtig, oder? Er hat Emma doch nie besonders leiden können!"

„Das kann er auch immer noch nicht", sagte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sirius öffnete den Vorhang um sein Bett einen kleinen Spalt, so dass er die beiden anderen sehen konnte.

„Und was macht das dann für einen Sinn? Wieso verletze ich ihn dann?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Dazu…", James zögerte und Sirius sah ihm an, dass er überlegte, wie er um ein Geständnis herumkommen könnte, „Dazu darf ich nichts sagen…vielleicht solltest du Sirius das selbst fragen. Das wäre wohl das Beste…und überhaupt, ich bin total müde…Gute Nacht!"

Sehr eilig warf sich James auf sein Bett und zog den Vorhang zu.

„James, warte!", rief Remus ihm hinterher, doch James reagierte nicht.

Sirius blieb unruhig in seinem Bett liegen.

Was jetzt? Remus war nicht blöd. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es herausfinden würde. Und dann?

Sirius lag schlaflos da, bis alles um ihn herum ruhig war. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, stand er leise auf. Im Vorbeigehen sah, er, dass Peter noch nicht im Bett lag.

_Er ist bestimmt wieder in der Bibliothek über einer Hausaufgabe eingeschlafen_, dachte Sirius und ging weiter. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er überhaupt hin wollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich für den Gemeinschaftraum, der um diese Zeit vollkommen verlassen war. Mit dem Zauberstab brachte Sirius das Kaminfeuer wieder in Gang und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen in einen Sessel vor das Feuer. Während er in die leuchtenden Flammen schaute, wurde er langsam ruhiger. Irgendwann hörte er hinter sich schlurfende Schritte und sah Peter, der den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, ohne Sirius zu bemerken, und dann in Richtung Schlafsaal verschwand.

Letztendlich musste er doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als Sirius das nächste Mal aufschaute, war das Kaminfeuer fast erloschen und eine Hand rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Schlaftrunken drehte sich Sirius um und sah Remus in seinem zu kurzen, blau gestreiften Schlafanzug hinter sich stehen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius verwirrt und versuchte, etwas Ordnung in seinen Kopf zu bringen. Allerdings bereute er das Vorhaben sofort, als er sich wieder an das Gespräch zwischen Remus und James an Vorabend erinnerte. Was, wenn Remus ihn jetzt darauf ansprach?

Aber Remus lächelte. Er würde doch nicht lächeln, wenn… Sirius konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn Remus sprach nun.

„Die Frage ist eher, was du hier machst. Es ist vier Uhr morgens", antwortete er leise, „Ich bin eben wach geworden - habe irgendwie Chaos geträumt - und dein Bett war leer. Also habe ich gedacht, ich schaue mal nach."

_Puhhh_, dachte Sirius erleichtert.

„Ich konnte gestern Abend irgendwie nicht schlafen", sagte er, „Deshalb bin ich hier herunter gekommen. Aber dann konnte ich scheinbar doch schlafen."

Plötzlich sah Remus Sirius fragend an.

„Du konntest gestern nicht schlafen?", fragte er erstaunt, „Dann hast du… ja, dann musst du den Streit zwischen James und mir mitbekommen haben. Oder?"

Sirius hätte seinen Kopf am liebsten vor den Kaminvorsprung gehauen.

Wieso hatte er bloß gesagt, dass er nicht schlafen konnte?

„Hm", murmelte er nun und versuchte, so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Na ja, das müssen wir vielleicht auch nicht jetzt bereden, oder?", meinte Remus und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Doch!"

Es war Sirius so schnell herausgerutscht, dass er selbst noch ganz erstaunt war.

Remus drehte sich verblüfft um, aber er nickte.

„In Ordnung", sagte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken, „Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Sirius wusste nicht warum, doch plötzlich schien es ihm wichtig, die Sache hinter sich zu bringen.

„Du weißt noch, was James gesagt hat, oder?", fragte er angespannt.

Remus nickte.

„Klar. Er hat selten so viel Mist an einem Stück geredet", erwiderte er, „Aber das hast du dann ja selbst gehört. Wieso solltest du verletzt sein, nur weil ich Emma küsse? Du willst doch nichts von ihr, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Sirius und hielt einen Moment inne, um zu überlegen, wie er es am besten ausdrücken sollte. „Aber James hat trotzdem Recht. Ich hasse es, wenn du sie küsst."

Remus starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Aber warum?"

„Weil ich dich liebe", sagte Sirius leise.

Remus sprang von seinem Sessel auf.

„Bitte was?"

„Es macht mich krank, euch beide so glücklich zu sehen. Und ja, ich bin eifersüchtig. Nur eben nicht auf dich, sondern auf Emma…"

Remus starrte Sirius an, doch dieser achtete nicht darauf.

„Ich bin schwul. So nennt man das wohl offiziell", Sirius lachte sarkastisch, „Oder unter uns gesagt: Ich stehe auf Männer. Ich schaue dich viel lieber an, als alle Mädchen, die Hogwarts je besucht haben. Und ich würde einiges dafür geben, wenn du mich so küssen würdest, wie du es heute mit Emma getan hast. Ich…"

Doch weiter kam Sirius nicht.

Remus war mit einem letzten entgeisterten Blick in seine Richtung zum Schlafsaal gerannt.

Sirius sah ihm einen Moment nach und Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch.

Er hatte es versaut.

_Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so direkt sein sollen_, dachte er und wischte den Gedanken gleich wieder weg. _Nein, ich hätte es einfach gar nicht sagen sollen. So, wie ich es von Anfang an vorhatte._

In einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer stand Sirius auf und schlug mit der Faust so fest gegen den kalten Stein am Kaminsims, dass ein stechender Schmerz sein Handgelenk durchfuhr. Doch das störte ihn nicht.

Im Gegenteil, der Schmerz war ihm fast willkommen.

Er schaute einen Moment auf die Hand, sah, dass die Haut über den Fingerknöcheln aufgeschürft war und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun oder wohin er gehen sollte. Unentschlossen stieg er durch das Portraitloch und wandte sich instinktiv nach rechts zu einem der Geheimgänge, die James und er im Laufe der Jahre entdeckt hatten. Er schob den Wandteppich zur Seite und setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe der steilen Treppe die dahinter lag. Hier musste er wenigstens nicht befürchten, gestört zu werden. Zumindest dachte er das.

„Sirius? Bist du hier?"

Kaum zwei Minuten waren vergangen, da wurde der Wandteppich erneut zur Seite geschoben und James' Kopf tauchte auf.

„Verschwinde, James! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

„Nein."

James sagte das ganz sachlich und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Treppenstufe.

Sirius wehrte sich nicht. Eigentlich war es ihm ganz egal. Alles war ihm egal.

Eine Weile saßen die Jungen schweigend nebeneinander, doch dann platzte James plötzlich heraus.

„Wie bist du bloß darauf gekommen, Remus mitten in der Nacht deine Liebe zu gestehen? Du hättest ihn eben mal sehen sollen! Er hat mich aus dem Bett gerissen und mich angeschrieen, dass das ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein kann!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich es ihm sagen soll, oder? Das habe ich getan. Außerdem kann ich ja nichts dafür, dass er mich unbedingt suchen musste. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du dich gestern Abend um ein Haar verplappert hättest!"

James schaute beschämt nach vorne.

„Du hast alles mitbekommen, oder? Tut mir Leid, ich wollte das echt nicht. Aber dann ist mir dieser Satz so rausgerutscht und…"

Sirius winkte ab.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät. Aber verstehst du? Es ist mir eben auch einfach so herausgerutscht. Ich hatte nie geplant, ihm das zu sagen. Erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht! Es ist einfach passiert."

James nickte.

„Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sirius, „Was soll ich schon tun?"

„Remus findet dich abartig", stellte James fest, „Zumindest hat er das eben gesagt."

Er verstummte. Auch Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich stand James auf.

„Komm, es ist verdammt kalt hier. Sollen wir schauen, ob es in der Küche schon Frühstück für uns gibt?"

Sirius nickte und folgte James.

Als sie vom Frühstück zurück in den Schlafsaal kamen, waren die anderen auch wach.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei", rief ihnen Peter entgegen, während er versuchte, seinen Kopf durch den Ärmel eines T-Shirts zu stecken.

„Versuch's mal so!", meinte James trocken und führte Peters Hand zu dem Ärmel.

Remus, der in einer Ecke neben seinem Bett stand, tat so, als ob er die beiden nicht bemerkt hätte.

Den ganzen Tag lang änderte sich diese Situation nicht mehr und auch in den kommenden Wochen nicht. Sobald Sirius in den Raum kam, wandte sich Remus ab.

Im Unterricht stellte er sich taub, als Sirius ihn bat, den letzten Satz von Professor Slughorn für ihn zu wiederholen, weil er ihn nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte. Beim Abendessen stellte Remus die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln vor sich ab, anstatt sie an Sirius weiterzureichen und abends im Gemeinschaftsraum verzog er sich in die Ecke, die am weitesten von Sirius und James entfernt war.

Sirius bemühte sich, das alles zu ignorieren, doch es war ihm unmöglich.

Es schien ihm, als wäre nun endgültig alles zerstört. Sogar die ganz normale Freundschaft zu Remus. Verzweifelt schob er die Zaubertränkehausaufgabe, an der er gerade geschrieben hatte, weg.

Es kostete ihn Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, stopfte er Feder und Pergament in seine Tasche. Bevor er hier vor allen Leuten losheulte, ging er lieber in den Schlafsaal und versteckte sich in seinem Bett. Aber als er gerade aufstehen wollte, stand James, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch gesessen hatte, plötzlich neben ihm.

"Jetzt reicht es!", rief er wütend und packte Sirius am Handgelenk. Er zog Sirius von Stuhl hoch und schleifte ihn hinüber zu Remus.

„Mitkommen!", befahl er in Remus' Richtung und sah ihn so bedrohlich an, dass Remus tatsächlich aufstand. James führte die beiden zum Schlafsaal und schob sie hinein.

„Ihr redet jetzt miteinander!", befahl er, „Und ich lasse euch nicht eher raus, bis ihr die Sache geklärt habt!"

Mit diesem Worten verließ James den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit seinem Zauberstab ab.

Sirius ging zögernd zu seinem Bett hinüber und setzte sich.

Er schaute abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und zu Remus. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Starr mich nicht ständig an!", meinte Remus plötzlich. Es klang nicht böse, nur kalt und genervt.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Sirius und wandte den Blick wieder zum Fenster.

„Weißt du, ich kriege das nicht in meinen Kopf", begann Remus plötzlich unerwartet, „Das ist doch einfach nur verrückt. Du könntest alle Mädchen haben, die hier rumlaufen…und stattdessen…stattdessen starrst du mich an und denkst dir wahrscheinlich gerade, wie toll es wäre, mich zu küssen oder…ach, ich will gar nicht wissen, was noch. Ich finde das einfach _ekelhaft_. Alleine der Gedanke…"

Sirius starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Ich meine, ich kann mich doch jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr im Schlafsaal umziehen, ohne Angst zu haben, dass du…na ja…diese Gelegenheit ausnutzt", redete Remus weiter, „Und sei es nur in Gedanken…"

Sirius drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich das tue?", fragte er leise, „Denkst du jedes Mal, wenn du Emma siehst, nur daran, wie toll es ist, sie zu küssen oder dass du mit ihr ins Bett willst? Siehst du jeden Fetzen freiliegende Haut als Einladung? Wohl kaum, oder? Warum glaubst du dann, dass ich das tue?"

Sirius war immer lauter geworden.

Als er weiterredete, schrie er fast.

„Und wie haben wir damals reagiert, als wir erfahren haben, dass du ein Werwolf bist? Haben wir uns davor geekelt, dass es Zeiten gibt, in denen du eine niederträchtige Bestie wirst, die nur ans Töten denkt? Hatten wir irgendein Problem damit?"

Er brach ab und holte tief Luft.

„Ich haben dir deshalb nie das Leben schwer gemacht…", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Bei dir ist das etwas anderes", antwortete Remus kurz, „Hätte ich es als Werwolf auf irgendeinen von euch abgesehen oder einen von euch verletzt, dann wärt ihr auch vorsichtig geworden. Und du hast es auf mich abgesehen."

„Aber was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Sirius eindringlich, „Was stört dich daran, dass ich dich mag? Dass ich gerne deine Augen sehe und die Art, wie du morgens blinzelst, bevor du richtig wach wirst? Oder, dass ich es mag, wenn du diesen alten blauen Pulli anhast, aus dem du schon seit Monaten herausgewachsen bist?"

„Emma hasst diesen Pulli", bemerkte Remus und das erste Mal zeigte sich die Spur eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht.

Er sah Sirius fragend an.

„Du denkst also nicht die ganze Zeit daran, wie es wäre, mich auszuziehen oder mich zu küssen oder sonst irgendwelche Sachen mit mir zu machen?", wollte er wissen.

„Genauso wenig, wie du das bei Emma tust", antwortete Sirius und blickte Remus an, „Aber genauso, wie du manchmal von Emma träumst, sie am liebsten küssen oder auf der Stelle ausziehen und mit ihr schlafen willst, geht es mir ab und zu auch. Aber was heißt das schon? Nur weil man daran denkt, passiert noch lange nichts. Oder bist du je mitten im Geschichtsunterricht über Emma hergefallen?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich letztens im Geschichtsunterricht am liebsten…?", fragte Remus und errötete. Als er merkte, dass er da gerade offenbar laut gedacht hatte, prustete er los.

Sirius lachte ebenfalls.

Als Remus sich wieder gefangen hatte, schaute er Sirius nachdenklich an.

„Ich finde das immer noch seltsam…", murmelte er leise.

Einen Moment lang schwieg er.

„Aber wenn das so ist, wie du gesagt hast…", meinte er schließlich, „Dann bist du gar nicht so ekelig, wie ich dachte."

„Danke", erwiderte Sirius trocken.

Remus sah ihn immer noch an.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, oder?", fragte er ernst.

Sirius lachte.

„Ja, ich fürchte schon. Zumindest warst du bis gerade einer", antwortete er ruhig.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Remus ehrlich.

„Wenn wir ab jetzt wieder Freunde sind, vergesse ich die Sache", sagte Sirius leise und sah Remus direkt in die Augen.

Remus schluckte.

„Natürlich sind wir wieder Freunde", antwortete er und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Sirius lächelte zurück und plötzlich glitzerte ein übermütiges Funkeln seine Augen.

„Also, wenn wir hier schon mal so alleine und ungestört sind…", sagte er mit säuselnder Stimme und zog Remus am Hemdkragen zu sich hin.

Dieser wurde kalkweiß und sah Sirius erschrocken an, als dieser ihn immer näher zu sich zog.

Erst, als nur noch ungefähr fünf Zentimeter die beiden trennten, ließ Sirius Remus so unverhofft los, dass dieser ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Er sah noch immer total entgeistert aus.

„Hey, war nur ein Scherz. Nur ein Scherz!", lachte Sirius und als Remus sein Lachen erwiderte, fühlte er sich so glücklich, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.


End file.
